The present invention relates to fasteners, and more particularly to a fastener for retaining an edge portion of a fabric or other sheet material in clamping engagement between a panel and a trim plate.
In the production of automobiles, and particularly the more expensive models, it is customary to provide a fabric carpet which covers the floor panels to provide a pleasing and luxurious appearance. The carpet is generally chosen of a color which blends with the interior colors of the automobile, and is attached to the automobile floor panels during the assembly of the automobile as a permanent installation. One of the attach points for the carpet is provided at the door openings of the body wherein a sheet metal element, referred to in the trade as a scuff-plate, is installed over the edge of the carpet to retain the carpet in place adjacent the floor panel. The scuff-plate is effective to obscure the rough edges of the carpet, and in addition to firmly clamp the carpet between the scuff-plate and the floor panel.
Presently, in the mass production of automobiles, the carpets are generally installed at one station on the production line, by workmen placing the carpet on the floor panel in its proper position, and at this station, no fastening tools are provided, as the carpet is not attached to the floor. At a later station, the scuff-plate is applied and screws are inserted through the scuff-plate into the sheet metal floor panel of the vehicle to provide attachment of the carpet to the floor.
One of the problems encountered in this operation is that of keeping the carpet in place prior to installation of the scuff-plate. Should the carpet be pulled or skewed from its original position prior to installation of the scuff-plate, the plates may be installed without retaining an adequate edge portion of the carpet between the plate and the floor panel to prevent the carpet being pulled away during use, or further time and labor must be expended to properly locate the carpet.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a simple fastener which may be installed without the use of tools and is effective to retain the edge portion of a fabric or sheet material positioned adjacent a panel.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fastener of the above type, which is a unitary structure that is simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture.